Matahari Baru di Hari Baru
by The Lunar Knight
Summary: "Kini aku akan melangkah di dalam duniaku yang baru. Melangkah di dalam kisahku yang baru. Melangkah di dalam goresan tangan takdir Tuhan yang lain. Melangkah di bawah naungan matahari yang baru, di hari yang baru…" AU/LessDialogue/SasuHina


"Kini aku akan melangkah di dalam duniaku yang baru. Melangkah di dalam kisahku yang baru. Melangkah di dalam goresan tangan takdir Tuhan yang lain. Melangkah di bawah naungan matahari yang baru, di hari yang baru…"

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Matahari Baru di Hari Baru ****© Ryuumii The'Dark'Angel**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Warning: Crack, AU, Short, Less Dialogue**

**Don't like? Just klick 'back'!**

**-oOo-**

**Minggu, 30 Mei 2010**

Gulungan awan hitam menghalangi sinar matahari. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi bumi yang kering. Seakan mengerti dan memahami kesedihan para manusia yang berkumpul dan mengelilingi sebuah nisan. Mengantarkan kepergian orang yang mereka kasihi dan sayangi.

Seorang gadis berwajah pucat memandangi nisan itu lama. Termenung tepatnya. Mata sembabnya disembunyikan oleh kacamata hitam. Tetesan air matanya ikut jatuh ke tanah bersama air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang tak terlindungi payung. Tapi tubuh wanita itu tetap tenang, bahunya tidak bergetar seperti orang yang sedang menangis. Wanita itu hanya mencoba untuk menjadi kuat dan tegar, walaupun hatinya begitu rapuh dan hancur.

Wanita itu menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ditatapnya lagi nisan itu. Dibacanya sekali lagi untaian huruf yang membentuk sebuah kata. Untaian huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama. Untaian huruf yang merupakan nama dari orang yang paling dia kasihi.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat dia membaca untaian huruf di nisan itu, tanpa sadar dia mengusap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin yang menjadi pengikat hubungan antara seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Sebuah cincin yang disematkan oleh seorang pria -yang kini telah tiada- di jarinya dua minggu yang lalu, di acara pertunangan mereka.

Wanita itu semakin menangis dalam diam.

Waktu terus berlalu. Satu per satu dari sekelompok orang itu kini berjalan dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Merasa sudah cukup untuk mengantar kepergian seorang laki-laki bernama Naruto ini.

"Hinata," ujar seorang pria -mirip wanita- seraya menepuk bahu wanita itu. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

"Sebentar Neji-Nii, kumohon…"

"Baiklah, kakak tunggu di mobil."

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu kembali. Diisinya menit-menit itu dengan memikirkannya, memikirkan dia yang telah pergi. Kini Hinata menyerah. Merasa percuma terus merenungi kekasihnya yang telah pergi. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan hidup kembali walau Hinata menangis darah sekali pun, bukan? Akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari nisan itu, memutar badannya ke arah keluar tempat pemakaman itu.

Hinata berjalan dalam diam. Langkahnya begitu pelan, kepalanya menunduk, dan tubuhnya terlihat begitu lemas di bawah air hujan yang semakin turun dengan derasnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Memberikan perlindungan pada tubuhnya dari hujan yang terus membasahi raganya. Merasa jalannya terhalangi, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan seorang pria. Begitu tajam, dalam tapi lembut.

"Permisi…" ujar Hinata.

Pria itu bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri. Memberikan ruang bagi Hinata untuk melewatinya. Dan saat Hinata berjalan kembali, pria itu ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Hinata tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Hingga mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Di bawah naungan payung hitamnya, Hinata terus melangkah dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke tempat mobil, dimana kakaknya telah menunggu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada pria itu, Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan berlalu begitu saja.

Pria itu terus memperhatikan mobil itu hingga menghilang di sebuah tikungan. Lalu tersenyum kecil. Ya, tersenyum kecil.

-oOo-

**Minggu, 28 November 2010**

Tempat ini begitu sepi dan sunyi. Tempat dimana raga orang-orang yang mati dikuburkan. Enam bulan telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Naruto. Setiap bulan, Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke tempat ini. Menaruh bunga di atas sebuah nisan, mengucapkan serangkaian doa agar dia yang telah pergi mendapatkan kebahagiaan di alam lain.

Seperti sore ini. Hinata datang dengan langkah yang jauh lebih tegar dibandingkan langkahnya di enam bulan sebelumnya. Hinata telah berhasil melewati enam bulan di babak kehidupannya yang baru, tanpa Naruto di sampingnya. Walaupun sulit, sangat sulit bahkan, tapi ternyata Hinata bisa melewatinya.

Detik demi detik terlewati. Tanpa disadarinya, Hinata jatuh ke dalam sebuah lamunan yang begitu dalam. Begitu dalam hingga mengorek-ngorek lagi segala ingatan yang tersimpan di memori otaknya. Hingga otaknya seperti memainkan sebuah video rekaman kehidupannya yang dulu bersama Naruto. Begitu indah…

Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Langit cerah yang berubah menjadi mendung tak terindahkan oleh Hinata yang tenggelam di dalam lamunannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya tetes demi tetes air menyentuh kepalanya, membuat Hinata sadar dan terbangun dari lamunannya. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Hujan.

Hinata mengucapkan salam terakhir yang tidak mungkin akan bisa didengar Naruto, lantas melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pemakaman. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat tetapi tidak tergesa-gesa seraya menundukkan kepalanya, melindungi kepalanya dengan perlindungan tangan seadanya. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Melindungi tubuh Hinata yang terserang air hujan dengan payung putih miliknya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat orang itu. Dan saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Déjà vu…

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam dan dalam, seakan menembus ke jiwanya. Hingga Hinata rasakan denyut jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan sangat cepat, tetapi dunia ini terasa menjadi begitu sunyi dan waktu berjalan begitu lebih lambat baginya. Hinata merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik di perutnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Detik berikutnya dia memegang payung itu, hingga tangannya dan tangan pria itu bersentuhan. Lalu Hinata menarik payung putih itu dari pegangan pria itu dengan perlahan, hingga akhirnya payung itu ada di tangan Hinata.

Lantas Hinata menyingkirkan payung itu dari pandangannya. Menutupnya. Dan melepaskannya begitu saja dari tangannya hingga terjatuh ke tanah yang basah oleh hujan. Membuatnya kotor. Membuat warnanya yang putih menjadi ternoda.

Dan pria itu hanya menatap Hinata dengan lembut namun begitu dalam dan tajam. Walaupun dia berada di bawah guyuran hujan kini. Hinata membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang terlihat indah karena terpancar dari tulusnya hati.

Hinata menutup matanya perlahan seraya berbisik dalam hati, '_Terimakasih, Tuhan_'. Lantas mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Membiarkan hujan membasahi wajahnya, dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Hujan ini. Ya, hujan ini… Hinata membiarkan hujan ini membasahi tubuhnya, mengguyur raganya, dan berharap hujan ini akan menghapus air matanya yang telah kering. Berharap hujan ini akan terus membasahinya, hingga mengisi relung jiwanya dan menghapus ketakutannya akan segala kesendirian dan kesepian. Dan berharap hujan ini akan menghancurkan sebuah dinding di hatinya untuk sebuah matahari yang baru. Awal dari hari yang baru. Awal dari kisah yang baru. Awal dari cinta yang baru.

Karena Hinata percaya, bahwa kisah di hari yang baru akan datang bersama matahari yang baru pula…

-oOo-

**Kamis, 17 November 2011**

"_Pewaris Tunggal Uchiha Group Resmi Mempersunting Interior Designer"_

Seorang pria tersenyum membaca -untuk ke sekian kalinya- headline halaman depan surat kabar yang dipegangnya. Bola matanya bergerak lincah membaca untaian kata demi kata yang tertulis. Rona bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Gerakan bola matanya berhenti begitu menyadari seseorang masuk ke ruang kerjanya -tanpa ijin-. Tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum begitu ekor matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan yang masuk. Sesosok perempuan yang sangat dikenalinya. Sosok perempuan yang terdapat pada gambar yang terpasang di surat kabar, kini menjadi nyata dan muncul di hadapannya.

"Siang…" sapa wanita itu lembut.

"Siang juga. Merindukanku?" jawab -dan tanya- pria itu sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, dan aku mau mengajakmu makan siang di luar."

"Baiklah. Ayo…" ujar pria itu lantas berdiri.

"Ah, tapi memangnya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya wanita itu memastikan.

"Hm… Aku bosnya. Kau melupakan hal itu, Nona designer?" jawab si pria dengan nada -sedikit- mengejek.

"Ya," kata wanita itu singkat dengan nada -lebih- mengejek.

Pria itu hanya sedikit tertawa menanggapinya.

Lalu keduanya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan jemari yang saling bertautan. Setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengan mereka menganggukkan kepalanya, sebagai tanda hormat.

Hinata, wanita itu, tersenyum. Begitu indah. Begitu bahagia…

Semua kegelapan dan kelemahan hati serta kesakitan yang dulu dirasakannya, kini berubah menjadi cahaya yang menguatkan hatinya, menggantikan semua penderitaannya dengan kebahagiaan yang begitu indah.

Semua hal yang salah, kini menjadi benar. Semua mimpi-mimpi, kini menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Semuanya, Hinata dapatkan dari seorang pria pemilik mata tajam yang kini dicintainya.

Dia, yang memberikan sayap-sayap baru pada Hinata agar bisa terbang kembali. Dia, yang membuat kehidupan Hinata membaik. Dia, yang menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat. Bersama, keduanya mampu menyentuh langit. Hingga tidak ada bintang yang tak mampu diraih. Hingga tidak ada bintang yang berada di luar jangkauan mereka. Hingga tidak ada bintang yang tidak bisa menerangi gelap malam mereka.

Dia… Ya, dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kini, tidak peduli akan hal apapun yang akan datang, tidak peduli akan rintangan apapun yang akan menghalanginya, tidak peduli akan jalan berliku yang akan dilaluinya, Hinata akan terus melangkah, berjalan ke depan.

Melangkah di dalam dunianya yang baru. Melangkah di dalam kisahnya yang baru. Melangkah di dalam goresan tangan takdir Tuhan yang lain. Melangkah di bawah naungan matahari yang baru, di hari yang baru…

**A/N: Fic simpel, tak ada yang bisa dikatakan selain "Read and Review, please!" (^_^)**


End file.
